The present invention relates to laser transmitters and receivers, and more particularly to a laser transceiver which uses a polarization discrimination technique such that optics used for the transmitter section are common to the receiver section.
If the intended use of a laser resonator includes a rangefinder, for example, a second aperture to that of the transmitting aperture, and usually a separate module, is usually needed, resulting in a significant increase in the weight, volume and complexity of the unit, with boresight adjustments also being required. The use of a common aperture for both transmission and reception of optical radiation, although not as sensitive as a separate identical aperture area for receiver, will result in appreciable savings in weight, volume and complexity.